Ambermoon
Descriptions Ambermoon is a little pale ginger she-cat with light amber eyes, small body, and lithe muscles. Family Father: Cloudtail (Living) Mother: Brightheart (Living) Brothers: Snowbush, Dewnose (Both Living) Sister: Whitewing (Living) Grandmother: Princess (Unknown If Living) Grandfather: Smudge (Unknown If Living) Great-Grandmother: Nutmeg (Unknown If Living) Great-Grandfather: Jake (Unknown If Living) Great-Uncle: Firestar (Dead) Great-Aunt: Sandstorm (Living) Nieces: Dovewing (Living), Ivypool (Living) Other Cats Ambermoon Is Related To: Squirrelflight (Living), Leafpool (Living), Alderpaw (Living), Sparkpaw (Living), Scourge (Dead, Only Half-Related To), Socks (Unknown If Living, Only Half-Related To), Ruby (Unknown If Living, Only Half-Related To), Lionblaze (Living), Hollyleaf (Dead), Jayfeather (Living), Hollytuft (Living) Sorrelstripe (Living), Fernsong (Living) History Ambermoon was a keen, young apprentice known as Amberpaw. With her mentor, Spiderleg, she learns a lot and is very warm-hearted. She demands a lot of Berrynose, and when the hotheaded young senior warrior goes off on a patrol, Ambermoon demands where he is going, and she is told that he and his patrol is going to have a sniff around the WindClan border, to make sure that the rabbit-chasers havn't been up to anything. She goes into the woods and stomps around in zigzags and is spotted by her mentor. Spiderleg scolds her on how loudly she was walking, and tells her to act as if she was stalking prey. When she gets better, Spiderleg praises her. Amberpaw was obviously pleased with herself. When she and her mentor reach the border, Amberpaw steps in and asks if she could place the marker. Spiderleg agrees and waits for the marking to be done. Amberpaw then falls into the stream and struggles to get out. As Ivypool and Whitewing take their apprentices, Snowpaw and Dewpaw, for battle training, Amberpaw leaps in and claims she's coming too. Spiderleg stops her and tells her that she did the dawn patrol and that she needs to rest. She gets upset and says she'll never be a warrior if they get ahead and Spiderleg gives her a friendly flick, telling her that she'll be a warrior, and that he'll show her the moves they're learning. Amberpaw nods and casts a regretful glance after her littermates. As Lilypaw and Seedpaw leave the camp to hunt with their mentors, Poppyfrost and Bumblestripe, she complains that she's not doing anything. Spiderleg tells her to fetch clean moss for Purdy's nest and she brightens and thinks he'll tell her a story, racing off. Amberpaw reappears with damp, wet moss and Squirrelflight intercepts her, telling her she can't give that moss to Purdy because it's too wet and Purdy will claw her ears off. Purdy, hearing his name comes out to talk and Amberpaw talks to him for a bit. Purdy complains that Amberpaw was mumbling, and that young cats always mumble. When Squirrelflight tells Purdy on her, she looks crestfallen, telling them she was only trying to help. Purdy strokes Amberpaw with his tail and tells her he'll help her with the moss and tell her a story and they begin spreading the moss. Although not mentioned by name, Bramblestar says he'll take all the apprentices, meaning her. She lets out a yowl of excitement as the lake comes into sight and charges down the slope with Lilypaw and Seedpaw. Squirrelflight warns them to be careful. Dewpaw joins them and he and Amberpaw skid on the shore, showering pebbles everywhere while Snowpaw went over the edge. After rescuing him, the three littermates charge into WindClan territory and she asks what'd happen if they met WindClan cats and boasts that she knows a great move. Cinderheart tells her they don't fight. At the Gathering, Amberpaw's name is called out when Bramblestar announces the new apprentices. She is noted to be sitting up straight, her eyes burning with pride. When Daisy and Bramblestar are travelling to the Horseplace, Amberpaw and her littermates were battle training with their mentors, but they walked off and started to playfully hunt the two cats. Bramblestar notices them straight away and Amberpaw explodes from the bush with Dewpaw and they hurl themselves at Daisy, knocking her over. Bramblestar tells them to get off her, hauling her off by her scruff. Amberpaw protests that she was practicing her stalking. Spiderleg tells her off, telling her to recognize the real enemy, not a Clanmate. Ivypool tells them to apologize and Amberpaw looks dismayed. She tells Daisy that she'll catch her a vole to make up for it, because she knows its her favorite. Although not mentioned by name, she is said to be deep in sleep the night the wind was very strong, right before the flood. When the lake starts to flood higher, they are all awake and squashed up tightly with their mentors. Amberpaw squeaks about how it's exciting and Ivypool tells her it isn't. Bumblestripe tells her apprentices think everything is exciting. As the hollow floods, she is sent up the path to safety with Cloudtail, her father. She showed no fear and was sure pawed and nimble as she followed the narrow path. Squirrelflight gathers all the apprentices silently and tells them to look after Purdy, because he's frail. Lilypaw claims that she'll make it pretend like he's helping them, instead. As they reach the tunnels, Amberpaw exclaims that it's really weird and asks Spiderleg if Hollyleaf really did live down here. Seedpaw says that Amberpaw and her littermates are still kits inside and Amberpaw retorts that she was still a kit herself. She then goes exploring with her littermates. She is then seen listening to a story with Purdy in the tunnels of how Briarlight and him were rescued from camp. Bramblestar tells Lilypaw, Seedpaw, Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw not to go too far into the tunnels because they could fall into the underground river and they nod seriously, showing that they understand. :